


Dough Is Me

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Sometimes, Lena just wanted to assure Sans he's loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Momma! Here's some Lena and Sans fluff, and cookies. Because cookies make everything better.

Lena stared at the cookbook hands on her hips, and lips tugged into a determined scowl. With Christmas just around the corner, she was determined to make some cookies. Not those store bought ones you shoved in the oven and left on for two minutes. Boy howdy, no. She wanted to make full blown sugar cookies, with dough,icing, and the works. She bit her lip and opened up the bag of baking flourishes brought just for the occasion, the paper bag making an ominous crinkle as she tipped it and let it fill up her measuring cup. It wasn't supposed to be a large batch by any stretch of the imagination. Just enough to feed every one of her friends and their families...Which was a lot of people. But she could do it! She just had to stay determined!

She dumped the flour into the glass bowl before taking another peek at the recipe book. Next was clearly the baking soda, which could not be confused for tartar powder. She bad made that mistake with the last batch. She dipped the teaspoon into the powder, and sprinkled it over the flour. Then can the...oh, baking powder! Lena dipped her teaspoon in that too, and sprinkled it in. She didn't know why she had to use both, but she was just going to follow the recipe. If she did then it should turn out perfectly fine. As she was measuring out the vanilla,mumbled words from her grandmother about drys then liquids mumbling across her lips, the door opened. Cold air filtered into the house along with some unwanted snowflakes. It was quickly slammed shut, and a skeleton walked into the room.

His eye lights scanned the kitchen, before lighting up when they noticed Lena. He immediately went over to her, pressing his body against hers. She squealed as the cold parka, bones, and shorts touched her, getting far more than one teaspoon of vanilla in the bowl. "Sans, no. You're freezing!"

"yeah?"

"Yes," She capped the bottle of vanilla and pushed it as far away as she could. "go warm up or something before hugging me."

"oh, so it wasn't _ice_ to see me then?"

Lena rolled her eyes, but the smile on her lips and the blush on her cheeks told all the world what she really felt. However Sans did keep his distance, allowing the red head to get back to work. Now what was it she needed before Sans interrupted her? She tilted the bowl and frowned. Well, it certainly wasn't a cup of vanilla extract. It wouldn't be too bad though, right? Once cooked, vanilla could make almost anything taste good. She sighed and grabbed a egg and cracked it against the counter top, her gaze shifting back to her staring boyfriend. "So how was work?"

He blinked and shifted his gaze from her hands to her face. "ok. could be worse."

Whelp, that could mean anything. "You're not gonna really tell me, are you?"

He shrugged, prompting a sigh from the girl. She tossed the used eggshells into the nearby trashcan, before turning back to her boyfriend. Her arms circled around his shoulders, and she tells tentatively brought him close. When he didn't feel like an ice pop, she embraced him completely, his own arms encircling around her wide waist. "You know I love you no matter what, right? I know you don't like telling me what's on your mind all the time, but I just want you to know that I am here. If it's only for a listen, or if you need anything at all." 

"ok."

"I'm serious, Sans." She pulled away enough so she could look down at him. "You listen to me all the times. My hopes, my dreams, even my woes. I just..." She blushed, making her freckles stand out further. "I just want you to be happy."

Sans sighed and held her closer, snaking a hand up to press it against her skull and pushing it into his shoulder. Instead of her cradling him, it felt like the opposite. It felt safe like this, like no one could touch her with Sans keeping her so close. She shut her eyes and hummed, nuzzling her nose into the soft fabric of his parka. "babe, you do make me happy. you, papyrus, " The arm around her waist retracted so the hand was flat against her stomach. "the kid. it's more than enough. i'm happy."

"If only you're sure "

Sans pulled back, a teasing smile on his skull. "course i'm sure." He scraped a thumb against her cheek, and revealed a clump of dough on his thumb. "dough doubt about it."

"Sans, no!"

"sans yes."

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all are wondering, yes, Lena is pregnant. Don't ask how, this is pure indulge. XD 
> 
> Know what isn't indulgence? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
